


Moth to a flame

by Halfsapphic (orphan_account)



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Abduction, Affectionate Insults, BAMF Women, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Drunk Sex, Ellie's ex gf Kat, Ellie's tattoo(s), F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Marijuana, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Tommy being a concerned uncle, Torture, a lot of crying, dysfunctional father-daughter relationship, rebellious Ellie, teenager Ellie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Halfsapphic
Summary: They'll all burn.She's gone. All I can remember is my own sheer fucking terror. My heart continues to hammer, blood rushing in my ears, wet face and lips freezing to the filthy concrete. She's gone. I'm still sobbing, and Joel is still yelling for me to hurry, that we have to go. I'm still shaking as I feel hands tugging me off the floor and a pistol grip pressed into my bleeding palm. Everything is fast, way too fucking fast, and I can't feel a damn thing that's tangible.Fuck, she's gone.





	Moth to a flame

A lot of things don't make a lot of sense to me. Panties, for one thing. Black coffee, for another. Uh, cigarettes I guess. Joints are fine, but I guess that's what got me into this to begin with. Fuck it, Joel Miller still doesn't make any sense to me. Especially when he's glaring at me like an old man from across the kitchen counter, arms crossed. Well, two can play at that game, I'm grumpy too. It's 6:30 in the morning and I must smell like a pile of fresh garbage, since I didn't change clothes before passing out on the couch.

"Well, so, I was ten minutes late to curfew last night, what's the problem?" I doubt I can get out of this, but for fuck's sake, I am an adult! Joel sighs, scrubbing his face and digging a thumb into his temple for the third time in the five minutes I've been awake.

"Ell, the problem is, that not only were you late getting home, Dina's sister said she saw you and her smoking a doobie in the depot." The bluntness of his reply was enough to wake me the fuck up quick.

"What? Why is that any of your's or her's business?" I shoot back, feeling my chest begin to tighten with anxiety. Joel mutters under his breath for about ten seconds before turning around and rummaging through the cupboards for a morning ration. He slides a jar of peanut butter across the counter with a little more force than necessary, and then gently closes the cabinet.

"That is not the point, Ellie. You are old enough to make your own decisions. Just be more careful, and try not to miss curfew again. Tommy would be on my ass if he knew you were out during patrol switches," he speaks tiredly, a strange kind of nostalgia softening the wrinkles around his eyes, but only for less than a second. I shrug and sigh, muttering an apology before grabbing my pack off the ground and heading towards the stairs. I pause on the second step, and then briskly head back and swipe the peanut butter and ration.

"I'll be more careful, I promise." I'm not sure if I mean it, if anything I'd rather the conversation just end. "I know, just come back safe today, alright?" Ah, there it is. I wish things were different, and my chest hurts again. Guilt.

I quickly shove it down. "Alright."


End file.
